


Rudolf is a matchmaker on his off days

by kittylovesbambi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changmin is a dumbdumb, yunho is just happy changmin is talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittylovesbambi/pseuds/kittylovesbambi
Summary: prompt: It's freezing outside, and college students Changmin and Yunho run into each other in a crowded cafe. Despite what either of them might say, it's not a coincidence.OrHojun and Kyuhyun try to matchmake their best friends, emphasis on “try”.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Ho Ho Homin: The Yunho/Changmin Holiday Fic Exchange 2019





	Rudolf is a matchmaker on his off days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinshinns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshinns/gifts).



> This fic is for…  
> Dududududdududu…  
> shinshinns!! Have a happy, merry Christmas!! :D hope you like this i tried ksdjfnkdnf hahaha
> 
> their dynamic here is kinda what i think they would have been when they were younger?? so tada :)

“Why. Just, why.”

“Just shut up.” The reply was almost inaudible thanks to the thick muffler covering almost the entirety of his face.

“No,” Kyuhyun insists, because he may be losing his left buttcheek to the cold, so he has every right to complain.

Or at least, irritate.

“It’s literally the coldest day of the year-“

“You’re exaggerating-“

“I could be wrapped in my blankets in bed-“

“You need exercise-“

“Settled right next to the heater turned to max-“

“You’re like the sole cause of global warming-“

“And you.” Kyuhyun stops and turns to face him, done with the little quips he was mumbling under his breath. “Decided to drag me out here _again,_ for _what_?”

Changmin glares at him, unimpressed.

Kyuhyun can just picture Changmin’s lips pressed into a flat line, one corner lifted in annoyance.

“Fine, but you’re buying.”

* * *

Kyuhyun isn’t stupid, even if Changmin likes to pretend that he is.

It has been almost two weeks, from the end of finals, till almost the start of Christmas season.

He _sees_ that they’re always going to the same café, he _smells_ and _tastes_ the cheap-ass beans and overpriced drinks that the shop sells, he _feels_ the cushion of the seat moulded to his own ass from the amount of time he had been seating on the same exact chair at the same exact table at the shop, and he _hears_ the same loud laughter and excited cheer from that one guy seated at the table behind him every single time “Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer” plays on the speakers.

More importantly, he notices how Changmin basically just abandons all conversation and sloppily tries to hide the fact that he’s smiling like an idiot by holding his cup to his lips for the whole two minutes and thirty-five seconds of the song, all while fixing his gaze at the table behind him.

And most importantly, he has caught Changmin whispering to the barista to play that specific Christmas carol when he so kindly offered to collect their drinks from the counter instead of making Kyuhyun play for who gets to stay seated at the table.

Changmin, Kyuhyun thinks, one minute into the start of the carol and one minute into the guy’s overenthusiastic singing and one minute into Changmin futile attempt at hiding his crush, really needs to do better than whatever _this_ entire situation is.

* * *

Hojun is really fucking exhausted.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves hanging out with Yunho, loves Yunho wants only the best for him, but he isn’t the human energiser that his best friend is.

And they’ve been hanging out every day for two weeks, during the coldest time of the year, at the same fucking café.

And the coffee isn’t even that good.

Whenever Hojun whines, Yunho _insists_ it’s because they serve the best chocolate strawberry shaved ice.

 _Lies._ Hojun squints at the accusing bowl of melting ice. _You’re just mediocre._

When Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer plays for the third time in one hour, Hojun knew something was up. He is on full alert as in scans the café.

He narrows down to one.

A pair of crescents peering over a mug, his line of sight focused right at Yunho.

_Ah._

Sure, Yunho loved Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer, but he didn’t like it _so_ much that he would dance _this_ enthusiastically to the carol when it has already repeated three times in the past hour.

Crescent-eyes’s friend turns around and looks, rolls his eyes and sighs.

In his head, he formulates a plan.

He’s going to put an end to this strange mating dance ritual.

And he knows exactly how to do it.

* * *

Kyuhyun has seen that guy in some acting class from two semesters ago that he did, well, reasonably decent in.

He remembers because that guy was a fucking legend.

He opens up his school email account and types into the search bar of the contact directory.

“Hojun”.

There are about 15 Hojuns and he doesn’t remember the surname.

He’s going to look _really_ desperate if he emails all of them to find the correct one.

He sighs.

And starts crafting the email.

* * *

Hojun remembers him from the introductory acting module that he took for his major from two semesters ago.

He remembers because the guy was, er, well. Let’s just say most of the people in the course were actual acting majors.

He opens up the school email account and types into the search bar of the contact directory.

“Kyuhyun”.

Thankfully, there was only one Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun receives an email from the correct Hojun right after he clicks the send button.

* * *

“Dear Hojuns, I’m so sorry, you can ignore the previous email…”

* * *

The first time Changmin meets Yunho proper, not trying to sneak a peek at him behind a coffee mug or tearing to peer at his face through the stray bush that Kyuhyun calls “his hair”, is when Kyuhyun drags him out to the Christmas carnival in the city on the Eve. He’s dressed in thick layers of fleece and fur and feathers, probably because Kyuhyun was right about the weather freezing his left buttcheek and that he wanted nothing more than to stay in the dorms camped out in front of the radiator.

He was about to push his equally thickly-clothed friend, taking advantage of the shifted centre of gravity as a result of the disproportionate gain in mass in his upper body due to the layers and hoping he’ll fall over, to get petty revenge for dragging him out in this cold, cold winter night to _socialise_ and _have fun_ , when he spots the guy that he had been stalking for weeks.

For the first time, the carnival lights weren’t as blinding as he thought, time slowed down to a quarter of its speed, his senses heightened and focused on the man walking in their direction.

He takes in a cold breath, and his ears heat up.

Oh no.

* * *

Hojun isn’t sure he wants to give Yunho away to… this guy.

This, Changmin, guy.

Yunho’s enthusiasm, from the moment he realised that Hojun’s “new friends” encompassed the sparkly, deer-eyed boy from the café that serves mediocre coffee, started out extraordinary even by his standards. But it’s slowly but surely dropping, from what Hojun’s years’ worth of Yunho-reading is telling him, and it’s not a good sign.

Yunho never backs down from the face of a challenge, but this Changmin guy, seems willing to put up a fight.

He has not spoken _a word_ since they’ve met.

He glances as Kyuhyun and gives a not so subtle signal.

_What the hell, I thought you said he was interested?_

Kyuhyun panics, because he has clearly never seen Changmin flirting with anyone. And now, he realises why.

_He is! I swear, I’ll just-_

Kyuhyun nudges Changmin hard in the ribs.

Thankfully, Changmin has layers as his shield.

But not so thankfully, he also a much higher centre of gravity than he’s used to.

So he nearly tramples on a group of children.

* * *

Yunho is starting to doubt that fortnight worth of flirting via short moments of eye contact during Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer.

He really likes reindeers, likes deers in general, or at least that’s what he explains to his toy bambi every night before they go to bed after he gushes endlessly about the boy at the café with the most gorgeous eyes he’s ever seen.

_“They’re like yours, bambi.”_

_“…“_

_“It’s ok.” He pats bambi’s head. “Your eyes are still wider.”_

_“…“_

_“Though,” He sighs, wistful. “His are shinier.”_

_“…“_

So when he thought that he had found a real-life bambi who seemed to reciprocate his interest, he felt like he had a million butterflies in his tummy, an explosion of fluttering colours, and did his best to attract his attention.

Including being overenthusiastic about that one Christmas carol that strangely kept playing the café over and over.

But that Changmin that he flirted with at the café wasn’t here, his eyes permanently downcast. They weren’t the glittering half-moons he recognised. He doesn’t notice Kyuhyun’s desperation or Hojun’s confusion as he deals with his own, his attempts at chipping away Changmin’s walls coming to failure after failure.

That is, until Changmin almost kills a bunch of kids.

* * *

Changmin wants to kill Kyuhyun for the stunt that he pulled. And he will, after he apologises to the crying kids and their furious parents.

And of course, after Yunho and Hojun leaves.

He highly doubts Yunho would find him disembowelling his friend sexy or attractive on any degree.

He bows over rapidly, repeatedly, apologising and accepting every word of beratement from the parents, wincing every time a child screams from the trauma of almost being squashed by a plodding giant.

He bows, so quickly, he almost falls over again.

His sure doom should he have fallen over the kids again was, thankfully, impeded by an arm from behind, the hand pressing on his stomach to stabilise him.

He _knows_ that that isn’t Kyuhyun.

And from the dirty looks that Hojun had been giving him all evening, he doubts its him too.

And that leaves…

His ears are on fire again.

* * *

Changmin’s ears were _red._

Bright, fire-hydrant red.

And Kyuhyun almost trips over his own feet from holding his laughter. He didn’t know his best friend was absolute crap at flirting and is frankly hilarious to watch. Yunho checks on Changmin after the parents leave, comforts him and gives him a hug for encouragement, and Changmin just.

His body is as stiff as a board, his eyes wide open.

Kyuhyun holds onto Hojun for support and realises that Hojun must have caught on to Changmin’s somewhat constipated love language, because he just stands completely still with his face all scrunched together from stifling his laughter.

“Tha… Thank you, Yunho hyung,” Changmin mumbles, barely audible, when Yunho pulls away. But Yunho hears it anyway.

“You’re welcome!” He reaches over and throws an arm over his shoulder, beaming, his heart giving a little skip at Changmin’s response.

It was one of the (slightly more) audible responses he had made the entire night after all.

He doesn’t notice Changmin staring wide-eyed at his hand on his shoulder and excitedly skips over to the carousel with Changmin, as relaxed as soggy piece of cardboard, in tow.

* * *

They don’t notice Kyuhyun and Hojun sneaking off for popcorn while they mounted their plastic steads.

* * *

It takes them a while, with Yunho being ecstatic at Changmin’s increasing responsiveness as the night goes on and Changmin trying not to lose his marbles every time Yunho casually touches him, but they eventually realise that their friends' presence were... weak at best. 

When Yunho turned around to tell Hojun something funny or when Changmin wanted to ask Kyuhyun if wanted anything from the hot chocolate stand, the pair of them would always be at least 10 feet behind, hands holding an every growing mountain of christmas tree-shaped sugar cookies and snowman gingerbread people. 

Come to think of it, when and where did they even get all those food from?

Changmin hopes Kyuhyun saved some for him. 

Or maybe he should just pry some off his hands right now. 

A hand slips into his, his heart skips a beat.

He turns.

"Let's take the teacup?"

Ah, maybe later. There are more important things to do now. 

* * *

The night was turning out a lot better than he had thought it would be. 

The turning point being when his crush almost killed some kids. 

But that's okay, because no one got hurt and Changmin, despite looking like he's about to skin his friend alive, started opening up from that moment. 

He isn't someone who is the most attentive, not to his surroundings or to himself, but he notices Changmin's hand just behind the small of his back, barely touching, when he stumbles over something, he senses Changmin's gaze on him when they were watching the mesmerising light display around the giant Christmas tree, the barest hint of a smile touching his lips as if he's looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. 

These little things, he only notices by chance. But they make his heart feel so full and his chest so tight.

He wonders what other moments he had missed, and fills his brain with many more moments of the future.

* * *

"Are they ever going to leave?"

Hojun sighs, shoving the half-eaten cookie back into the bag.

"Argh, I'm already sick of these damn gingerbreads."

They had already left the table that they were sitting at on the flimsy excuse that they had to use the toilet for over an hour. 

And neither of them has even _glanced_ away from each other's faces to look for them.

Kyuhyun takes out his phone.

_Minho-yah, I officially name you my number one best friend._

_Kyuhyun-hyung... Changmin-hyung is in this conversation..._

_He has abandoned us for Rudolf-ssi._

_Oh!!!! I guess we only have each other now :'(_

Hojun places his arm on the table and lays his head on it, flicking up his wrist to check the time on his watch.

Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer blasts through the speakers.

Yunho starts looking around, ecstatic.

Hojun sighs, pulling out a bag of sugar cookies and munches on.

* * *

They gather round the Christmas tree for the countdown. 

Kyuhyun and Hojun are about to present plaques for "the most amazing best friends in the whole entire world" to each other, the former secretly snapping videos and pictures for Kyuhyun and future blackmail material, the latter checking his waist for any weight gain from the two whole bags of cookies he downed in the past three hours. 

Changmin, a little more proactive than the start of the night, pushes their way to the front of the crowd so Yunho can get a better view of the emcees and performers around the tree. 

He recognises the kids he almost trampled on previously and quickly flinches, purposely avoiding the parents' glare. 

Yunho leans on the rails, hands stretched out, high-fiving fairies dressed in glittery streamers, elves in tall pointy hats, and waddling snowmen. 

Changmin leans on the rails as well, his weight on one arm and his body turned towards Yunho.

Never did he ever think that his type was someone so naive and recklessly unguarded. 

He places his chin on his palm, a foolish grin on his face.

But he thinks that whatever Yunho is, is exactly his type. 

Midnight nears and the performers retreat back to centre stage to for the countdown. Yunho finally notices that Changmin has had his front turned towards him the entire time. 

His heart squeezes again, the corners of his lips lifting.

_"Half a minute left."_

"What is it?"

Changmin smiles, "Nothing. Just looking."

" _Twenty seconds, are you ready?"_

He slips his hands into Yunho's and squeezes.

"Are you ready?"

Yunho's smile stretches, his eyes crinkling. It's more blinding than the lights on the tree.

"Ready for what?"

_Ten... Nine... Eight..._

Changmin places his palm on Yunho's cheek and leans in.

"Do this."

_Seven... Six... Five..._

The words were mostly air and barely audible over the crowd, but they still make Yunho catch his breath. Changmin's fingers are cold against his cheek, they slide down towards his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

_Four... Three... Two..._

Yunho closes his eyes.

_One._

* * *

Two metres behind, standing awkwardly in a sea of kissing couples, Hojun covers his face with both hands, scandalised, and Kyuhyun drops the plastic mistletoe he snagged for fifty cents off one of the stores.

"Our job is finally done, eh."

**Author's Note:**

> any diss on kyuhyun's acting is purely fictional because i haven't actually seen him act
> 
> happy christmas everyone!! i hope shinshinns had cake today :D


End file.
